kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-85
While reading a menu, Leez tells Asha that she did guess about Asha knowing about Yuta's true identity, since Asha was never worried in the times Yuta disappeared. She wishes that Asha could have told her. Ran chimes in, telling Asha that he kept quiet because he assumed that Leez had sura-phobia. He blames Asha's lack of communication for misunderstanding. Asha is upset: just like that, everyone sided with 'sweet little' Leez while she is portrayed as heartless and inconsiderate. She thinks of the person controling Leez,Season 2 Chapter 71: The One to Stand Before Me (1) and of Yuta when magicians confronted him.Season 2 Chapter 83: The Good (3) She then speaks up, explaining that she didn't tell her because Leez's village was destroyed by a superior sura. This revelation shocks Ran, while Leez is confused because she thought that it was supposed to be kept secret. Asha reminds her of the time she asked Leez whether she could befriend a superior sura.Season 1 Chapter 49: Half (半) - (7) Before Leez can explain herself, she insists that Leez would not have become friends with Yuta if she knew the truth. Ran starts to object, but Leez meekly gives in. She then claims that she has an upset stomach and leaves, much to Ran's dismay. Left alone with Asha, Ran chides Asha for being so harsh on a normal 17-years-old girl, whose village was destroyed by a superior sura. Asha insists that having one's village destroyed is nothing special. She recalls her younger self, in N5, desperately trying to survive. She then dismisses Leez as a pampered child who pretends to be good. To her surprise, Ran points out that to Leez back then, a 'superior sura' could only have meant the one who destroyed her village, since all superior suras were confined to the sura realm after the N0 Cataclysm, and superior suras from the Ananta clan only recently started attacking cities. Thus, prior to Asha and Leez's arrival in Mistyshore, most people couldn't even imagine superior suras. Out alone, Leez fusses her hair in frustration, trying to think of the earlier encounter in a positive way, since she was only misunderstood, and not mistrusted. Kasak calls out to her, wondering if nobody would worry about her being out alone at night. Leez says she's returning to her hotel. Kasak then asks her whether she's read the book he recommended.Season 2 Chapter 84: The Good (4) She apologizes, saying all the copies at the library were rented out, and Ran kept avoiding the topic when she asked. Kasak hands her the book instead. The Biology of Sura, N15 Revised Edition, 16+. The book includes an additional section on reproduction, and promises interviews of 21 Halfs on their parents, as well as illustrations. He tells her to finish before Yuta enters the city: there is a way for him to enter, since there is a job only he can handle. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * We learn this chapter the true reason why he never told Leez: he assumed she had sura-phobia, just like he has Half-phobia. His Half-phobia is the reason why the group attempted to deceive him at first, after all. * Ran knows Leez's shoe size because he went to buy her shoes.Season 2 Chapter 27: Reflection (1) It's unclear why Yuta would know it. * There is a small issue with Ran's explanation: Leez probably didn't know that superior suras were confined to the sura realm, because she appears to lack knowledge of suras in general. She didn't know what the different species were,Season 2 Chapter 14: The Weapon of a God (2) and she didn't know what maras and upanis were.Season 2 Chapter 1: Lost (1) The only things she knew about suras apparently came from childhood stories portraying suras as monsters.Season 1 Chapter 32: The Golden Knight (6) This doesn't change the core of his argument however, that thinking of other superior suras was beyond Leez's imagination. Leez confirms that he understood her correctly later on.Season 2 Chapter 106: Outsider (6) * Currygom noted that the book on Sura biology also included information on Kasak's parents. Ran has read this book as well,Season 2 Chapter 32: Reflection (6) and Asha read it recently.Season 2 Chapter 34: The Test of the Sword (1) 2-85 at dinner.jpg|When is a good time to tell the truth? 2-85 The Biology of Sura.jpg|#1 Bestseller 2-85 Leez walking alone.jpg|deep in thought References